pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM106: Evolving Research!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Sophocles wants to evolve his Charjabug into a Vikavolt. After discovering that there's a mysterious power present in the Vast Poni Canyon, he heads to the valleys with Charjabug in tow. However, he has an unexpected encounter with his rivals from the previous Charjabug Race, the Team Red Meteor themselves. Meanwhile, Lana and both her Popplio and Eevee, are unusually enthusiastic about learning all of their master Ida and her Brionne, now evolved into Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon's Moves. Episode Plot A new day of the heroes to complete their projects has arrived. Mallow plans on making dishes from the vegetables she bought, while Kiawe wants to train with Turtonator and Marowak. Lillie wants to observe more Pokémon on Poni Island, and gets applauded by Lana. Ash wants to battle Hapu, who refuses to fight him. Out of nowhere, Hapu appears, stating she has been called, and startles everyone. Hapu tells she harvested some Poni radishes, and wanted their Pokémon to get a taste of it. She asks what is the group doing, and is told they are planning to finish their projects. Sophocles shows a picture of Vast Poni Canyon, where he is headed to, located near the Altar of the Sunne. Sophocles believes Charjabug will be more likely to evolve into a Vikavolt over there. However, he is not certain if that'll work, but Hapu confirms that place does have mysterious energy that allows that transformation. Sophocles is enthusiastic, and Ash and Kiawe decide to tag along with him. Popplio looks out the window, and Lana becomes happy. They, along with Sandy, arrive to the port to greet Ida, Lana's mistress. The two greet each other, and Lana shows Sandy, whom she caught recently. Kanoa comes out, too, and greets Lana. The latter wonders where Brionne is; out of the sea, a Primarina jumps out. Lana is amazed, seeing that Brionne has evolved into Primarina already, for Ida wanted to surprise Lana with these news. The rest of the group join Lana, and are amazed to see Primarina, who emits balloons that spin around and spread glitter. The heroes are dazzled, and Lana wishes of Ida to train her. Ida hesitates, while Kanoa greets Hapu, glad to see she made some friends. Hapu jumps away, stating these are her acquaintances, and states that he and Ida have revisited the island a number of times. Kanoa claims they are treasure hunters, and must go through Alola to find some, which disappoints Ash that they have not found anything yet. It is why Ida wants to go with Kanoa, and to perform shows. Lana is disappointed, since Ida has to go tomorrow morning already. Instead, Ida offers Lana some training, since they have some spare time. Lana swears she'll give her best to train. Later, the girls decide to visit Ida, while the boys, accompanied by Hapu, go to Vast Poni Canyon. Hapu admits she is also curious about Charjabug's evolution. Lana is ready to train with Ida, as their Primarina and Popplio dive into the sea, with Sandy joining them. The two emit balloons, which Sandy pierces, and start singing. Mallow wonders if this could truly be called training, but Lillie believes so. On route to the canyon, Charjabug evades an attack from Murkrow. Pikachu uses Quick Attack against a Hakamo-o, while Turtonator slams a Boldore away with Dragon Tail. Hapu sees Kiawe is strong, too, while Sophocles reminds they came here to evolve Charjabug. As a Golduck appears, Charjabug uses Discharge. However, Togedemaru absorbs the attack and rams into Golduck, electrocuting it. Sophocles reminds Togedemaru this was supposed to be Charjabug's battle, but the former happily jumps away. The group continues to their way to the valley. Sophocles looks at his map, and notices it is acting weird. Hapu points out they have arrived to a cave, which should be the place he is seeking. Suddenly, a guy laughs, as he didn't expect Sophocles to be here. The guy is Horacio, who is accompanied by his guys and his shiny Charjabug. Ash wonders who are these boys, and is reminded they are from Team Red Comet, whom he, Kiawe and Sophocles competed against in the Charjabug race. Horacio admits he came here to have his Charjabug evolve, and brags that despite "letting" Sophocles take the victory in the race, he'll make Charjabug evolve more quickly than Sophocles would his own. He claims he'll obtain the Bug Stone first, which can evolve any Bug-type Pokémon. Others, including Rotom, don't know anything about this Bug Stone. Horacio's allies see he just blabbed out the secret information, but others are not convinced such a stone exists. Horacio claims his father obtained this information, and demands of them not to get in his way. However, Sophocles challenges Horacio, who smiles. He states the first one, without the help of their allies, to evolve Charjabug wins. Thus, Sophocles leaves Togedemaru, who is accompanied by Pikachu. Ash swears to watch over Togedemaru, and Kiawe cheers for Sophocles to win. The two sides go into the cave, but Kiawe wonders how will Sophocles go, since caves can get dark. Sophocles becomes scared of the dark, seeing he relied on Togedemaru to be the light source. Instead, Charjabug emits electricity to illuminate the cave, though Sophocles turns the light on his phone. He notices the magnetic presence is still interfering with his map. Soon, he finds a fork in the path, and a moment later, encounters a bunch of Golbat. Charjabug steps forward to defend. At the beach, Popplio and Primarina are splashing water on each other. Lana wonders if this is training, but Ida admits they are playing around, which disappoints the rest. Ida reminds the ocean is vast, and can quickly get terrifying. Lana nods, and is told as long as she remembers that, she'll learn a lot from the ocean. Lana closes her eyes, and hears the sound of the waves. Suddenly, Primarina sings its song, and underneath the sea, there are few unidentified Pokémon who are covered in silhouette and walking, and the scene changes to an opened black crate. To stop the Golbat, Charjabug emits String Shot, followed with Discharge. With the Golbat distracted, Sophocles and Charjabug continue on. Horacio came out of the cave, and sees the stone beyond a rope bridge. As Sophocles and Charjabug come out, the former warns Horacio, who goes past the bridge. The rope snaps, causing Horacio and Charjabug to be dangling, and Sophocles is uncertain what to do. Determined, Sophocles' Charjabug evolves into a Vikavolt, who takes Horacio and Charjabug back to safety. It also takes the Bug Stone to Sophocles, who passes it to Horacio, since his Vikavolt has evolved already. Horacio places it on his Charjabug, but nothing happens, much to his displeasure. Sophocles believes there's nothing special about the stone, for it is the magnetic powers of the land that allow this evolution. Ash is concerned about Sophocles, so he and Kiawe go to find more out. However, they get knocked away, as a bunch of Golbat come out, followed by Sophocles' Vikavolt. Sophocles apologizes he took so long, while Ash and Kiawe congratulate him and Vikavolt for the latter's evolution. Horacio and Charjabug come out, disappointed, but are determined to train over. He swears he'll face Sophocles one day in a Vikavolt race. Horacio takes a step, but falls down, for the stairs are located elsewhere. The guys are enthusiastic about this race, while Hapu notes Sophocles is formidable as well. The group returns to the Pokémon Center, where the girls are setting up tables. They are pleased to see Vikavolt has evolved, and Mallow has prepared dishes for this event. Ash is impressed by the meals, and the feast starts. To thank everyone, Ida calls Primarina, and touches the Z-Crystal on her ring, who emits a giant ballooon to use Oceanic Operetta. The Z-Move explodes, leaving behind lots of glitter. Everyone is amazed by this scene, while Ida informs Lana this Z-Move cannot be used until Popplio evolves into a Primarina. Lana is encouraged to train, who wants to show Ida the best she has to offer. The next morning, as Ida and Kanoa are about to leave, the group notices Lana absent. Ash goes to find her, but she passes by him, and shows Ida how much she and Popplio have trained. The former emits a big balloon and sings, and evolves into a Brionne. Lana is glad, since their training has paid off, and the balloon bursts into glitter. Ida is pleased that Lana has showed her these efforts, as Lana promises to continue training, aiming to use Oceania Operetta one day. To help her out, Ida decides to give her the Primarium-Z, which Kanoa found in the ocean. Lana looks at the Z-Crystal, and bids farewell with the group to Ida and Kanoa. As Hapu is harvesting the Poni radishes, she believes Ida and Kanoa have set off, and wishes the two luck. Debuts Pokémon *Vikavolt (Sophocles') *Lana's Brionne *Meltan (silhouettes) Move *Oceanic Operetta Item *Primarium Z Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Primarina (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks which Pokémon evolves from Charjabug in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Vikavolt. The other answers are Nurse Heracross (red), Pinsir (green), and Stakataka (yellow). *This is the very first episode where one of the main protagonists’ Pokémon evolved on screen at a same episode, making this episode a polar opposite to "Dig Those Diglett!" **It is also the third episode to have the main characters' Pokémon evolved at the same episode since "Seeing is Believing!" *During Primarina's song, a small unsealed crate that resembles Meltan's mystery box can be seen under the water, which turned out to be part of Meltan's cameo debut as silhouettes before the scene focuses to the opened crate, prior its species' full appearance in a future episode. Gallery Hapu startles everyone SM106 2.png Hapu brought the Poni Radishes to the Pokémon Center SM106 3.png Lana is fascinated to see Ida's Primarina SM106 4.png Primarina emits bubbles around SM106 5.png The boys and the girls split paths SM106 6.png Ida and Lana start their training SM106 7.png Sandy and Primarina sing SM106 8.png Rather than Charjabug, Togedemaru electrocutes a Golduck SM106 9.png Togedemaru snuggles with Pikachu SM106 10.png Charjabug illuminates the cave SM106 11.png Sophocles faces a horde of Golbat SM106 12.png Ida points out the purpose behind the leisurely training SM106 13.png Lana feels the flow of the sea SM106 14.png Strange lifeforms wander the bottom of the sea SM106 15.png Charjabug emits String Shot to bind the Golbat SM106 16.png Horacio hangs onto his Charjabug SM106 17.png Sophocles' Charjabug stats evolving SM106 18.png The fabled stone does not actually evolve Charjabug SM106 19.png Ash and Kiawe are proud of Sophocles to have evolved Vikavolt SM106 20.png The boys meet up with the girls at the Pokémon Center SM106 21.png The group has a feast SM106 22.png Ida demonstrates Primarina's power SM106 23.png Primarina uses Oceanic Operetta SM106 24.png The bubbles burst, leaving sprinkles behind SM106 25.png Popplio starts to train SM106 26.png Popplio evolves into Brionne SM106 27.png Lana and Brionne bid farewell to Ida and Kanoa SM106 28.png Ida leaves a present to Lana }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears